


Just a brothers mission

by jessthesohodoll



Series: Shield? more like a very untraditional family! [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Pregnancy, bro missions, for a very important thing, ward need Fitz's help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why was Grant Ward, a level 7 specialist of the SHIELD, and Leopold Fitz, level 5 engineer of the SHIELD, in the middle of a mall? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It would have been an unlikely situation if it was not the reason for their visit: Ward had decided to take the plunge with Skye."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a brothers mission

**Author's Note:**

> Being a Klainer, this OS I was a little 'inspired by the scene where Blaine and Sam go to take the engagement ring for Kurt. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you like it <3

 

Why was Grant Ward, a level 7 specialist of the SHIELD, and Leopold Fitz, level 5 engineer of the SHIELD, in the middle of a mall?

 

 

It would have been an unlikely situation if it was not the reason for their visit: Ward had decided to take the plunge with Skye.

 

 

"Fitz, I need your help" he had told him a few hours before ,entering in the laboratory.

 

"Of course Ward, what is it?" Leo told him.

 

 

Since Ward was back in the team, Leo had been the first to forgive him, and since then had literally become like brothers.

 

 

But since Tripp was on a mission together with Romanoff, Leo was the last person to ask for advice.

 

 

"When we land, I need you to come to the nearest mall with me," said Ward.

 

"And for what kind of purchase?" asked Leo curious.

 

"The same as you did last year for Simmons," said Grant,

 

 

The previous year had been marked by the "Fitz-Simmons" marriege. Exactly one year before Leo had indeed found the courage to ask Jemma to marry him, and now they had been married a little over six months.

 

 

"Wow Ward," said Fitz, "I'm flattered! Wait a minute! It is because Tripp is on a mission and you don't know who to ask it? "

 

"Don't be silly," Grant said "You've already taken a step like this before and it seemed to me that your advice could come in handy. In addition, you're my best friend "

 

"Heck," said Fitz, "I can not say no, especially when you use the card of the" best friend ""

 

 

"And when are you going to make her the fateful question?" asked Leo.

 

"When we'll be in Paris" said Grant. "I thought I'd take her to one of those restaurants on the Seine. It seemed romantic! "

 

"But It's two weeks, Ward," said Fitz, "You know that if there's one thing that me and Jemma have in common is that we are very bad liars"

 

"Yes, but you will need to keep this secret for me" said Ward.

 

"Yes, but ..."

"Don't make me resort the " Covenant of brothers "" Ward said.

 

 

The "Covenant of Brothers" was a thing Fitz had invented when it was his turn to ask Jemma to marry him, and he had made use of the help of Ward and Tripp for advice.

 

 

And now it was definitely backfiring to him.

 

 

"Okay," said Fitz, "But remember that you owe me a favor"

 

 

"Where are you two going?" Said Jemma entering.

 

"Er …" began to stammer Fitz darkly.

 

"Coulson has called us for a 0-8-4," said Ward remained impassive.

 

"And why I don't know anything?" Jemma asked in amazement.

 

"He said that Fitz and I are enough for this mission, since Tripp is not there" said Ward.

 

"So is it true Leo?" Jemma said to her husband.

 

"Yes darling" he said.

 

"Okay then," said Simmons, "It will mean that I will work with the new dendrotossine for the night night gun all by myself."

 

"I will be back soon" Leo said, kissing his wife's cheek.

 

"I hope so" said Jemma.

 

 

"A mission? Brilliant idea Ward! Now they will wonder why we don't have any source of energy, " said Fitz.

 

"We will tell them that was destroyed," said Ward.

 

"Right!" Leo said, "That's why you're a super-spy, and I'm just a engineer"

 

 

"Grant" he heard his name called from the spiral staircase. It was Skye.

 

"Yes darling," said Ward.

 

"Where are you going?"

 

"Supermarket" said Ward.

 

"Oh ok" said Skye kissing him on the cheek, "Remember the ice cream for tonight"

"Sure " said Ward.

 

"Why did you just say to her " Supermarket " but with my wife we had to invent an excuse as that of the 0-8-4?" Said Fitz.

 

"Go ahead and don't stop," said Ward.

 

 

***

 

"I hate lying to my wife, Ward," said Fitz, entering into a nondescript mall in New Jersey.

 

"I'm sorry Fitz" Ward said, "Remember why we are here"

 

"Yes, yes ... your ring" Fitz said in a bored tone.

 

 

"How can I help you?" Asked an elderly lady at the counter of the jewelery shop.

 

"My friend here would like to see some engagement rings," said Fitz.

 

"Oh, congratulations," said the old lady smiling at Grant "I'm always happy when a young boy as the two of you are asking me a ring for his beloved. And you? Have you found your better half yet? " she asked then turned to Fitz.

 

"Yes ma'am!" Said Leo "I'm happily married"

 

"Oh, congratulations to you too then," said the woman.

 

 

The old lady showed to Grant and Leo what was surely the largest selection of engagement rings they had ever seen in 34 and 29 years of their lifes.

 

 

There were all kinds: from the size of a walnut to as small as a pinhead, expensive and cheap, and Ward didn't know what to choose.

 

 

"They all seem perfect and at the same time incredibly wrong," he said with a sigh.

 

 

"When I chose the one for Jemma" Fitz said, "I chose the one that reminded me of her more"

 

"So the diamond as big as an almond ,advises you Jemma?" Ward said, laughing.

 

"Well, first of all it cost me the beauty of five salaries, so that means to me is worth exactly as she is. And the second thing is bright and clear, just like her, "Leo said.

 

 

"Fitz, Ok, I will follow your advice," said Ward.

 

Grant looked for the umpteenth time the wide expanse in front of him for endless minutes. At the end he sought out what appeared to be the perfect ring : it was a small ring with a single diamond in the center. It was small and bright just like her.

 

 

"How about this?" He said proud to Fitz.

 

"Oh Ward," said Fitz, "I would say this was made for Skye! Small and not too eye-catching! She'll like it "

 

"I'll take it!" Ward said then.

 

 

The old lady then packed up the ring and Ward paid the bill. It was not the most expensive ring in the store, but it mattered little to him. It was enough that Skye answered yes to his question.

 

 

"Here you go, son," said the woman, "I wish you much happiness for you and your Skye"

 

"Thank you ma'am," said Ward.

 

"And also to you and your Jemma, so much happiness" She said to Fitz.

"Thanks, you too" replied Leo, smiling.

 

 

"Ok Fitz, now we have to find an ice cream parlor or Skye will not take it very well," said Ward.

 

"Another " Brothers mission "" Fitz said, laughing.

 

 

Once they got the ice cream so much wanted by Skye, they returned to home.

 

 

"I don't really know how to thank you Fitz" said Ward.

 

"Well, you could ask me to be your bestman for a example! Infuse you and Tripp were mine! "Leo said.

 

 

"It was obvious that I would ask you to be my bestman" said Ward.

 

 

"Good" said Fitz "And Ward, do you want to be the godfather to my son or my daughter?" asked suddenly Fitz.

 

 

"Your what?" Ward said in amazement.

 

"Oh, What the hell!! I have to tell someone "said Leo," Jemma is pregnant! More or less at the end of the first month for all we know! "

 

"You're really bad at keeping secrets" said Ward "Congratulations Leo! I'm very happy for you "

 

"Hey, you have involved me in this thing at your own risk" said Fitz.

 

 

And he laughed, Grant Ward found himself thinking that it would not be so bad a being a dad one day, while he hoped that the ring had just bought would tie him to Skye for a lifetime.

 


End file.
